I Will Protect Them
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: The war is raging a Molly is fighting alongside those she loves, she will do what it takes to Protect them.


For Defence Against the Dark Arts – Mandatory Prompt: Write about Protection

Optional Prompts: Spotlight, Report, Teddy Bear, Tile, Crumbs, Flood, President

For Connect the Weasley's Challenge – Molly/Fred – Prompt: Fight

For Paring Diversity Boot Camp – Molly Weasley – Prompt: Bellam - War

…..

Let's see, I have one and two over here.

Three, four and five are down there.

Six is being himself; brave and vigilant fighting in the corner.

Seven is in the Room of Requirement.

Arthur is by my side.

I take a deep breath visualising on my target again, Yaxley. A disgusting old man whose eyes scream tormenter and who has never been loved by a woman other than his mother, who he killed two years ago in his quest for power.

"Expeliarmus," I scream as a red spotlight flies from my wand and collides with his shoulder. Not my intended purpose, but shocks him enough for me to resume a head count report.

One and two have body bound their opponent and have separated as the Carrow twins have intervened.

Three has his back to four and five fighting Goyle, while four and five have a masked Death Eater flanked.

Six is no longer in sight and my pulse quickens, but this is a war, I must find the rest.

Seven, room of requirement.

Arthur, has been hit with a binding curse and his body has hit the cold stone tiles. But it is mere moments before he gets back up and resumes his fight. Sometimes I thank Merlin he has that kind of stubbornness.

Back to Yaxley, he is angry and I need to assess my children again.

"Sectumsempra," I yelled and Yaxley bleeds, there is so much blood, then he crumbles to the floor clutching his chest. He is not the first person I have killed because of war, and I worry he won't be the last.

One is squaring up against Fenrir, I know I should jump in and save him, he is my baby after all; my first born. The one that managed to turn the bright blue teddy bear I brought him, Green. But this is his fight, a revenge fight he must face on his own; a mother needs to know that.

Two is taking a moment's breath while the fight surges around him.

Three, four and five are surrounded, fighting for their lives, when my count is over I will help, but I must find my last three loved ones.

Six is still missing; I am starting to get worried.

Seven is in the room of re-

A blood curling scream stops my thought. That is my daughter screaming, she is in danger. Why is she in this fight? I turn in circles trying desperately to find her. Then I see her backing towards the wall while that disgusting excuse of a woman, Bellatrix, moves towards her. I run towards them, through curses and fights, to the other end of the hall, I must protect my daughter. Bella starts to raise her wand at her, my daughter, my only daughter. Ginny, who one day told me she would be the Muggle President so the Muggles would be safer. She would beg to go to the park just to feed ducklings. My baby girl.

"Not my daughter, You Bitch," I scream to get Bella's attention on me. A green flash of light leaves my wand before I have a chance to think. It hits Bella in the heart and she has fallen before I even reach Ginny.

"Mum," Ginny says tears pooling her eyes. I pull her against me, glad she is alive.

"It's okay now," I assure her. The room goes quiet, and when I open my eyes the Death Eaters have gone, a sick, cold and dark voice fills the castle, directed at Harry. But I do not have time for that; I have to find my babies. I look around.

Seven, in my arms

Six, walking into the room holding Hermione's hand. About time

Five, not here yet

Four, crouching on the ground

Three, next to four

Two, sitting on the bleachers

One, heading towards two

Arthur coming towards me

"Mum," Ginny yells bringing my attention back to her. She is pointing to George who is crying, it is not until he moves that I realise he is not crying about the war, one of my babies has fallen. I run to Fred's side clutching his hand, hoping more than ever that this is a prank, that he will wake up like George did, but he doesn't, he lies still as the grave.

A flood of tears brims my eyes, and all I can think is how I couldn't protect my baby when I had the chance.


End file.
